


Forever is us

by still_i_fall



Series: Where we can talk like there's something to say [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And also ooc, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Look I wrote something, So OOC, This is an AU, pure fluff, they're really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: In this world, people are constantly touching. They’re also more aware of who it is that they’re touching, because now it matters.It matters a lot, because in this world, it’s what shows you your soulmate.





	Forever is us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at one in the morning after reading a b99 fic that was nothing like this but still amazing and inspiring and such. 
> 
> The title is sort of taken from Lorde's Hard Feelings/Loveless song because I really just change one word to make it fit with the fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In this world, people are constantly touching. They’re also more aware of who it is that they’re touching, because now it matters.

 

It matters a lot, because in this world, it’s what shows you your soulmate.

  
  


/

  
  


When MJ meets Peter, they shake hands. She’s new, so she’s shaking just about everyone's hand just in case  _ they are _ her soulmate, but he feels different. With him, there’s this crazy feeling that she can’t exactly describe.

 

She ignores it in spite of what the world has been telling her her entire life then shakes the hand of his friend, Ned.

 

Then the colors begin appearing.

 

It’s slow for her, the appearance of the colors. They don’t come all at once like they do for some and she can’t help but be jealous of them (it’s not like her but theses colors are beginning to appear and everything is a little different).

 

_ They’re lucky  _ she thinks  _ Because they instantaneously know. They touch someone and boom, all these colors are here and you’ve met your soulmate. _

 

For her, the first color she ever sees is brown.

 

She doesn’t notice it at first because here, especially with large populations of people who are  yet to find their soulmates, the clothing is largely white, grey or black since they can’t yet see color and any parents that would be shopping for them have stopped.

 

(MJ makes her mom come along with her and tell her what clothing has color and what doesn’t.)

 

She doesn’t notice it until she’s sitting next to him in class (it was the only free seat available) and his hair is brown and he has freckles.

 

And she knows it’s brown because of the color book that almost all people who haven’t yet found her soulmates keep on them that she keeps checking instead of paying attention to the history assignment.

 

At lunch, she sits in the library, by herself, and looks through a more comprehensive book of colors. 

 

They share other classes and she knows that she’s staring.

 

(She also knows that her soulmate is him. She’s not sure how, but she knows.)

 

At the end of the day, she sees him walking home walking home (by himself, he had just waved good bye to Ned) and runs to catch up to him.

 

“You’re Peter, right.” She says, smiling (now blue is visible to her  _ The sky!  _ And she can’t stop smiling).

 

He nods, “Yep.” He seems sort of out of it as he looks over to her, beginning to stare at her shirt, “I met you earlier. You’re the new girl,” He says, making eye contact with her.

 

“MJ,” She introduces. She takes a deep breath, “Brown was the first color I saw and I think you’re my soulmate.”

 

His eyes widen in sudden realization before his face breaks out into a wide smile, “Red, your shirt is red and you being my soulmate makes so much sense.”

  
  


/

  
  


They embrace this new world together.

 

One by one, the colors appear, and they point them out to each other.

 

_ Green. _

 

_ Yellow. _

 

_ Orange. _

 

Sometimes on sunny weekends, they sit on a bench in Central Park and watch the world become more and more colorful.

 

_ It’s nice  _ she decides  _ being Peter Parker's soulmate. _

 

She becomes friends with Ned, and everyday, the three of them are seen eating lunch together.

 

(Ned is endlessly complaining about being the perpetual third wheel.)

 

And she’s constantly over at his apartment, having dinner with him and his Aunt, May, studying for tests, watching movies.

 

He tells her immediately after he becomes Spider-Man and, after the initial shock of it all, she’s helping him design version two of his suit.

 

(It’s red and blue.)

 

She’s nervous and scared and excited for him all at the same time when Tony Stark comes and whisks him off to fight against Captain America.

 

And when he’s battling the vulture, she’s with Ned, helping him out and talking to him through the communication system.

 

Then he’ll go off to fight Thanos and she’ll have never been so scared. Her and Ned will do all they can to help, and when he comes back, she’ll comfort him when the anxiety gets really bad and he’ll do the same for her.

 

Later, when everything's calmed down, they’ll get married and have kids. She’ll work for the New York Times and he’ll work with a much older Tony Stark to develop new technology.

  
  


/

  
  


In this world, people don’t always find their soulmate, and she’s really happy that she did.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad.
> 
> Please comment, I love feed back and seeing that some took time to tell me what they thought makes my day!


End file.
